Events that follow
by Scarlet-Fire154
Summary: Lucy was hurt and rejected by Natsu decision to be with Lisanna. On meeting Sting she managed to get over her depression. After a one night stand lucy and Sting's feelings grew for each other. Will they make it or will Natsu and their guil stand in their way. Revieww please! I need some inspiration and ideas to progress this story thank you :) Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Why tell me now?**

**Lucy's pov **

**I ran as fast as my legs could take me, not caring where I was going. Tears ran down my eyes like a river and my heart was beating rapidly at the speed I was going. Why? Why tell me now I ask myself as I disappear amongst the shadows of tall trees in the forest. That day was my anniversary with natsu and I was planning a big surprise party to celebrate our happy union together. At least that's what I thought until I walked in on him on top of lisanna. "I'm so sorry Lucy, but I have feelings for lisanna and I couldn't hold back my urges and-'' was all he got too said before I slapped him hard across the face and sped off. I didn't know what to think but I didn't want to believe he would cheat on me. Me Lucy Heartfiliah. –huff- -huff- I stopped and breathed heavily before finally sitting down for a rest as my legs begun to hurt. I leaned against a tree and sob until my heart was content with pain. "Stupid natsu!" I yelled between my cries.**

**Sting's pov**

**I groaned and walked through the forest looking for my next meal. Wow was I starving. Rogue, Lector, Frosch and I came to fiore on a mission to escort a whiney little rich brat. Geez was I pissed off by his stupid constant nagging. After almost ripping my hair out from my skull I hissed at him and walked out to get some peace when I began feeling hungry. Frosch, who also took a dislike to the snotty brat followed me to find food. "Ne Sting-kun someone's nearby I could hear them. That was true. I smelt strawberries and vanilla? Huh? "Stupid Natsu!" I heard someone yell. Natsu? Heh what did that stupid fire breathing idiot did this time. I walked up to the source of the voice motioning frosch to follow silently. That's when I saw Lucy Heartfiliah knelt their eyes filled with tears and a painful look plastered her face. I smirked and towered over her saying "well, well what's a little weak fairy like you doing all out here on your own" I questioned amusingly.**

**Lucy's pov**

"**Huh?" I blinked eyes clearing from tears and looked up to none other than Sting Eucliffe towering down on me. *eeeeeeeee* I screamed pushing his face away from mines. He looks so amused by my actions and stuttering I said "What are you doing here" inching closer and closer towards my keys. "Looking for food, does fairy-san has some that she could share with us?" I heard a soft voice said from a distance in front of me. That was the moment I lost track ofv what I was doing and grabbed the small exceed into a hug and yelled "kawaii" I smiled ear to ear not realizing that the exceed frosch grabbed my keys and flew higher. "Hey!" I shouted then look to my side where I saw sting ready to burst out in laughter. Which conveniently he did. –smh-**

"**Oi Blondie you're so pathetic ain't yuh? To get outsmarted by a cat? Ahahahahahaha your so lame." Sting said through his giggles. "Well sorry if I find him cute and irresistible while I find you annoying and evil you irritating asshole" I shouted not caring of the words I was using.**

**Normal pov**

**Sting was taken aback. Did she just call Sting Eucliffe an annoying evil and on top of that that irritating asshole? No one dared insult him like she just did and he wasn't sure why he was confused and angry at the same time. "Oi Blondie you better watch it and show some respect will you? After all I did defeat your guild in the Magic games two months ago. Peshh! You guys didn't stand a chance against me" I boasted. "Yeah right! Even though we lost atleast we're not evil like you and Stop calling me Blondie! Your blond too" I furiously implied. "Heh! Well don't you judge the book by its cover! You're so weak I don't think Natsu should be wasting time with someone as lame as you." At the mention of Natsu, Lucy's eyes filled with tears which made sting rethought what he just said and frosch returning her keys trying to pacify her. "Hey I didn't mean it that way" I said regretting my words. "Yes you did! And it's all so true wahhhhhhh-uhuhuhh now I know why he'd choose lisanna over me." Huh is that what she was crying about? Psht! She's really pathetic can't she see how beautiful she is? Wait what?. "Fine, if you think your weak why don't I train you until you become some help after all?" This made me light up but frosch and I were a little shocked at his actions. Never in a million years would I thought that one day I would actually be with Sting Eucliffe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Passing by**

Lucy's pov

These couple of months sting and I have been training and to no end do I still think he's annoying. I've been sneaking away from the guild and meeting sting in the place where we first met and decided to train me. I was really glad that I was getting stronger and learning new celestial magic spells also, even though sting's training tortures me I have to admit he's been treating me like an equal. "Oye Blondie that's it for today go back to your stupid guild." Said sting as he sat in a squat position on the ground. I rolled my eyes and in a little annoying girly voice I said "Okay Sting-dono" while walking to a nearby tree to get my whip.

Sting's pov

"I told you not to call me that!" I gritted my teeth as I saw the proud mage of fairy tail walked to a tree while teasing me and testing my patience. Geez was she annoying! She pushed all my buttons and drive me insane yet I don't know why I look forward to seeing her every day. Call it a habit but I enjoyed her company and seeing her fail and teasing her about it was entertainment to me. "Fine….stingyyyy bee" she said in a mocking voice. I was infuriated who was she to call me name? "My name is Sting S-T-I-N-G!" I shouted and got this reply. "L-U-C-Y! soo stop calling me blondie" she spat. "Psht! Whatever floats your boat" I said as she grunted. "Whatever Blondie ja ne" I waved as we both went our separate ways.

At Sabertooth guild

"Hey sting!" Minerva called as sting turned to her completely annoyed expression on his face he questioned "What?" "Where have you been? Every day your always disappearing to somewhere and not even hanging in the guild anymore or with rogue and us" she spat with eyes furious as hell. "Now give me one good reason why I would tell YOU where have I been? What are you a police officer interrogating me about my every move? Geez your so irritating" Minerva stood there shock, she never expected sting to talk to her like that at all at the mention of where he was she say fury in sting's eyes. Not less than a minute she was broken out of her trance when she realized sting was no longer in front of her and people in the guild were starring. She gritted her teeth no matter what she was gonna find out where sting was going. She stormed off and waited until tomorrow to see where sting was going. Besides her Rogue has been having his doubts as sting's scent had changed to a high scent of vanilla and strawberries which made him suspicious as to why sting is smelling like a girl. He decided to confront him later about it as seeing Minerva already tripped the fuse.

At Fairy tail guild

Lucy walked into her guild with the normal happy and excited atmosphere as she made her way to by the counter to chat with mirajane. "Mira a orange juice please" I said as she came twirling as happy as she can be by me. "Oh lucyy ! how was your day? And- OH MY!" she gasped. "What happened to you lu-chan?" asked levy.

Lucy's pov

I was confused until I looked down to see my clothes torn a little and had dirt on it. Sheesh was I so tired I hadn't notice? I brushed it off and replied its nothing although they didn't seem convince. One thing was for sure I was really relief since team natsu along with lisanna went on a mission for two weeks to be honest I since loved natsu a lot. I sighed "Mira-Jane what should I do? I can't stop thinking about him" I slouched down on my chair with a frown. When it comes to love advice Mira was a beast for it. Seriously to her the world revolves around love. "Well Lucy you know what they say!" she squealed "to get over you ex-boyfriend you need to find a new better hottie one" she winked at me. I blushed. "Ehhhhhhh! Mira no way I'm not like that I don't think I'd ever get over natsu." I sighed. "Hmmmmm! I know what would cheer you up" exclaimed Cana as she put a flyer on top of the counter. "There's a new club opening downtown on Saturday named Zen! You should go and find a new boy-toy" Cana winked at me. My face was red it could almost compete with the colour of Erza's hair. "No way am I going there" "Why not Lucy? You're not getting any younger plus you need to relief some stress besides your barely around these days is there someone you not telling us about?" said Mira with sparkles in her eyes. "N-no!" I stutter. "Then go and have some fun get laid I mean seriously get outta virgin hood will ya? Unless you're afraid" Cana spat with a wicked smile while devouring her mug of beer. "Ha! Yeah right! Lucy Heartfiliah isn't afraid of such small things! I bet I would come back with a cute boyfriend and lose my virginity too!" I yelled. Which I should not have I had no idea what came over me and members of my guild stared at me wide-eyed I felt embarrassed. Mira and Cana started to giggle as if they planned this, as I grabbed the poster from the table and made my way out of the guild. Just what the hell did I get myself into? I thought as I wandered through the streets of Fiore. Hmmmmm I know I'd ask Sting to come with me. Just the thought of sting made my heart felt warm but I just shrugged it off and dialled his number.

Sting's pov

I had just finishing showering when I heard the ringing of my blackberry. I grabbed it and saw Lucy's name on the caller id somehow I smile appeared on my face unconsciously.

"Whatcha want Blondie I'm a very busy man yuh know" I said answering the phone in a nonchalant tone.

"Psht! Well aren't we grumpy what your periods came early this month?" she mocked laughing her guts out.

"Che shut up will ya? What's your problem anyway I highly doubt you'd just call to hear the sexy amazing sting's voice" I smirked at my ignorance.

"Geez you're so cocky! I just called to ask you if you wanna go to the club with me it's called Zen and it's in the heart of Magnolia" said Lucy joyfully.

Wait did she just invite me to lime with her? Like a date? Wait- what the hell am I thinking. Club Lucy fellas drooling over her alcohol dirty dancing Lucy wearing a short dress? Sting's thoughts were going while as he took a minute to process the information. Somehow deep down inside he felt angry and jealous thinking about fellas flirting and looking at Lucy. He thought that he should be there to protect her from those bastards and perverts who'd try to lure her. Unconsciously he clenched his fists thinking about what they could do to her if he wasn't there.

"Helllloooooooooo! BEeepppppp Stingggggyyyyyy!"

"Yeah I'd go where and what time?" I said with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Yayyy! Oh well since tomorrow is Saturday we'd go at let's say 8 o' clock tomorrow night?" Lucy screeched. I could tell she was excited that I was going.

"I'd be there just don't be late!" I exclaimed and hang up the phone feeling happier than Mary-go-Poppins.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night

Lucy dressed in a short, low neckline, yellow dress with matching accessories and a white high-heel boots. She was excited not only did sting agreed to go with her but she was looking forward for some fun tonight and just what she was about to get. She left her apartment and headed for Zen.

Sting wore a black dress shirt with and angel pattern on the back along with denim blue ripped jeans with puma shoes and a laced chain with a blue stone hanging on his neck. He sprayed Axe all over and left with only one thing on his mind. How would Lucy think he looked?

Sting's pov

I arrived at the club as expected it was packed with people and really hot girls. I was stunned wow! Of course in his mind none of them could compare to Lucy. Wait-why was he comparing Lucy to them? He sighed still oblivious to his feelings towards her.

"Where are you?" I messaged Lucy

Pling-Pling

"I'm sorry I'm two minutes away Okay? Don't go in without me k? Lucy replied

"Heh what's the matter afraid I might get rape by some cute fan girls ;)" I replied feeling confident.

Lucy's pov

I read Sting reply and blushed madly. For some reason the pit of my stomach was filled with an eerie feeling. Yeah I knew they were gonna be girls hotter than me there and Sting's not dead so I expect him to look at them but why was I feeling so uncomfortable knowing that he'd be ogling at other girls. I brushed it off and replied to his text. Playing his game I wrote "Not ah chance ;) I don't think they have as much as endurance as me oh by the way I'm here" I mocked feeling cocky as hell.

Sting's pov

I read the text and was in awe. I knew I was trying to make her jealous but I never thought in a million years she replies something like that. My cheeks was tinted red and I ignored the first part of the text not knowing what to say and wrote "by the gate-way" with that my eyes was glued to what I saw approaching. Lucy? Oh my fucking God. My eyes were stuck to her like glue. Wow! Simply amazing I thought. As she approached me the words "you look great" slipped out of my mouth. "Thanks" she replied and I led the way to the entrance of the club. As we walked by guys was watching Lucy like she was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. This made me angry for some reason rage filled my thoughts. Why were they looking at her like that? By instinct I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. This made her blush furiously. When we walked in I let go of her hand and looked around this place was pumping. Just by entering this place you could get high. Out of nowhere two girls rushed up to me and pulled me into the crowd of people onto the dance floor. I glanced at Lucy and she gave me an approving nod and I danced with them in my vain moment in full blast.

Lucy's pov

I saw two girls rushed up to sting and pulled him into the dance floor. I felt jealous, Wow! Was I feeling to rush up to those two and knock them out with my Lucy Kick? Instead I nodded to sting despite my insides twisting up. Besides Sting and I wasn't a couple right? I decided to get a drink and made my way to the bar counter as the song 'Gasolina' played at full blast. As I walked I crush into something hard and soft at the same time, as beer was spilled inside my dress drenching it from my neck line to my torso while my butt landed on the floor. "Great now my boobs smell like beer" I said with a annoyed tone. "Every guy's dream" a husky voice whispered "but I'm sorry really please forgive me, I'm a little high" he said while placing a hand out to help me up. I giggled and openly accepted his help while muttering a Thank you. He smiled at me and for some reason he reminded me of Natsu. Great must I really think about that idiot at a time like this? "My name is Derek, Here let me help you get cleaned up and buy you a drink in return for ruining such a lovely dress on a beautiful girl." Wow! Was he a good flirt, hitting on me with lustful blue eyes? I got cleaned up and walked with him by the bar area and sat at the counter losing ourselves in conversation and man! Was he making me laugh like a comedy show I was so caught up in Derek I didn't notice a pair of eyes burning in the back of my head.

Sting's pov

I looked at Lucy with fire in my eyes; I didn't miss any part of the scene. When she fell, he helped her up, she giggled and then they went to the bar area together where he was making Lucy laugh like crazy. He was making my Lucy laugh like hell-His Lucy. Then something happened that made sting want to rip his heart out from his chest. Lucy kissed the guy on his lips and he whispered something and then left through the back while Lucy was smiling like an idiot.

Lucy's pov

I drank atleast three margaritas and five helium shots. Man was I high! Derek was complimenting me and flirting while I blushed in response. I was definitely going to win the bet I made with Mira and Cana I thought. Out of the blue I kissed him on the lips and we both melted into the kiss. He pulled away to breathe and whispered "My apartment is two blocks away, meet me in the back and we'd have a wild time" he said in a seductive tone. Oh yes! Finally! I thought. As he walked out I felt a strong pair of arms spin me around and I met Sting's eyes full of betrayal and anger. Huh? I blink twice.

Sting's pov

I pulled Lucy to the front of the club and literally dragged her to my car despite her protests. I sped off with her not sure as to where I was going and despite Lucy's questions I didn't hear any of them and just drove until I came across Lucy's apartment and pulled up. I walked out and shortly Lucy followed opening the door as I entered piss as hell. Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I turned around to face Lucy and yelled

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUY?"

"Huh? WHAT WAS I DOING? WHAT WAS I DOING? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST RUINED MY CHANCE TO GET LAID YOU SON OF AH BITCH?" Lucy hissed.

I was taken aback. Wait was that what she wow wow wow wow! Just what the hell? I didn't realize I was silent and Lucy yelled again.

"I have urges too and even though this was just a bet I really wanted to lose it! It sucks be a virgin it sucks being single. Do you know how hard it is to be a virgin when you're past sixteen Newsflash sting: this is the twenty first century. Face it I'm not getting any younger even if it means having sex with a stranger I'm gonna do it and I don't care what happens." In a determined and desperate voice she spoke those words.

"Then do it with me" I whispered as I took my shirt off, hair covering my eyes as I approached her.

Lucy's eyes widened the only words that left her mouth was my name- sting she spurred which added to the heat of the moment.

I got closer to her as my body grinded into her's like I was hugging her and whispered in her ears which I assumed sent shiver down her spines "Well what do you say, Rather me than a stranger right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later

Lucy's pov

It has been three days since that night happened. Man! Was Sting amazing, he had me going all night, fast! That was the best sex I ever had well of course it was my first time. He was HUGE! I just couldn't get enough of him as we explored each other. I sat here thinking and feeling so insecure. After that night Sting hadn't called messaged or even replied to my calls. He even stopped coming by our training ground. Was it a mistake? Will Sting never talked to me again? All these thoughts ran through my mind and I felt used and cheap like a whore.

Flashback

"Rather me than a stranger, right?" Sting whispered in this tense yet romantic atmosphere. My eyes widen in shock. Was he suggesting that we do it? "Wha-what are you saying Sting, I don't what we have right now over a mistake we would make over something stupid as this. Think about it our guild and-'' Lucy was cut off by sting fingers on her lips. "Shh" he said seductively. Lucy was flustered. "Just tonight let's forget everything the guild, dragons, the consequences and the stupid fire breathing asshole. Let it be just you and me in this moment together" That's when it happened. "St-Stingggggggggggg!" Lucy moaned. Did it hurt wow wow the pain! However, after such a great night together, Sting was nowhere to be found in the morning.

Sting's pov

It was a wonderful morning and it was even better when I woke up next to a sleeping Lucy next to me in my arms, naked. I heard a giggle and almost screamed. Almost. Frosch was by the window giggling, making me blush crazily. I quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over Lucy and pulled my hand away from under her waist. I dressed and darted out the window dragging Frosch along with me until I was far away from Lucy's apartment then I outburst. "What in the world are you doing here?" I yelled. "Rouge-kun, Minvera, Orga and Rufus are waiting for you Sting-kun. Don't you remember its Sunday the Master wishes to speak with the five of you." Huh? Blink blink-then it hit me. "Oh Fuck!" Maybe it was just some stupid thing like clean up the guild but I guess I should go I thought. Pushing my thoughts aside I questioned Frosch in how did he find me after all he did hide the secret that I was training Lucy a while back. "Sting-kun didn't come home last night and Rogue and Lector-kun was worried but Frosch knew you'd be with Lulu Fairy girl." Frosch said and I grunted. Without thinking I grabbed Frosch and headed back to our guild muttering a sorry to Lucy under my breath as I had fear my team would suspect me if I was even more late.

Back to the present day

Lucy sat there curled up near the window in the verge of tears not noticing it had begun to rain. The rain was like bullets pouring down on her rooftop yet Lucy was in a daze. She was missing Sting. Bad. It was late evening when Lucy had come back to reality. A droplet made contact with her skin which made her shudder. As she was about to close the window, a dripping soaked Sting with drenched clothes entered the door with the signature cocky smile on his face. "Lu-'' oof. Lucy ran and hugged the still drenched sting. Inside she felt happy yet angry at him at the same time. What she didn't expect was Sting to put his hands around her waist and crushed her into him tightly like she was about to disappear anytime now when she had tried to pull away. Lucy didn't want to pull away but she knew if she didn't Sting and her would catch a cold. "You idiot! You'd get sick! Take off your clothes now!" Lucy shouted only to realize what she really said moments after. "I-I didn't mean it like that" Lucy said flustered. Sting was laughing hard. "Ahaha- really wants me to make you moan my name so soon?" he teased. Before Lucy could reply, Sting looked into her eyes and his normal cheerful voice turned into a serious tone while saying 'We need to talk'. A million and one thing was running through Lucy mind at that time and while mustering enough courage in this atmosphere she asked "Wha-what is it stingy?" her bangs covering her eyes. Whatever Sting was about to say Lucy had a bad feeling about it. "Lucy….I…I'm going on a mission….with my team…for a year" Sting said in a very low and remorseful voice.

Lucy's pov

My heart shattered into a million pieces when the words left sting's mouth. A year…a whole year I wasn't going to see him? Was he really leaving for so long what, what if something happens and he doesn't come back? NO NO NO NO NO NO! My brain was going wild however my body and words betrayed my feelings. I smiled which shocked Sting. Then I laughed even though I knew it was fake he didn't. "Ne, why are you telling me this? I said with a half smirk. This broke sting's heart, hearing me say those words. His facial expression and eyes spoke the words his heart wanted to say. What are you saying? I continued "It was just a one night stand right? Nothing special" I laughed. I knew I needed to be there for sting. This once, no matter how much I wanted to be selfish and tell him don't leave me, even though I know if I confessed he'd want to stay back and be with me but that would mean betraying his guild and getting kicked out by his master. I didn't want that. "Well aren't you leaving? I mean you have to get ready for your mission after all." I said in a not caring voice. Even though I knew my words were eating him on the inside, I needed to do this. "Yeah goodbye Lucy" he said walking out the door.

Sting's pov

I walked through the pouring rain as the whole world fell to a deaf ear. 'Heh I was so stupid to think she'd have feelings for me. What an asshole am I assuming things like that! She's right it was just great sex nothing more. I mean I do have a crush on her but can I really be in love with her? To think I was about to reject my mission and leave my guild to be with her if she'd just accept me.' Heh what an asshole you've grown into Sting Euciffe. With all those thoughts running through my mind I made my way back to my guild preparing to leave on my mission. Through the entire night my mind was focused on one thing. The words that Lucy had said to me haunted me in my sleep. Was I really in love with her?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Rouge, Sting, Rufus, Minerva and Orga went out on their mission. Even though Sting was depressed, he didn't show it. Sting's mind was stuck on the events from the last day. As they left Magnolia, Sting decided that he'd have to try his best to forget about Lucy and move on.

Lucy's pov

I didn't sleep last night. The words I told Sting kept replaying in my head. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my heart yearns for sting. It's true, he hadn't confessed how he felt about me but I was sure I knew it by the look in his eyes. Yes, maybe Sting and I had a very intimate relationship but all that has to change now. Sting and I could be nothing more than enemies.

Ring-Ring

I looked to my side with eager eyes hoping and praying it was Sting. Maybe he had forgiven me? Maybe he didn't left? Maybe just maybe he didn't take my words to heart.

I grabbed my phone and with a hopeful happy facial expression I looked at the called i.d.

Natsu? Huh? Why was my ex calling me? What happened to his new screw toy? Thoughts ran through my mind like flowing water. Emotionlessly I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Luce, how are you?" Natsu said in a soft tone. This was enough to overwhelm me. All my emotions came rushing to the surface for him like a race.

How I missed his voice. I could imagine what he was looking like right now. His broad shoulders, his beautiful mesmerizing smile and his sexy abs. Oh God! What I'd do to be held by him again.

Normal pov

"I'm fine" Lucy said trying not to build conversation.

"I've missed you." This made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"Look Natsu, is there a reason you called?"

"Can't I just call to talk to you?"

"Umm Last time I checked you dumped me for your new screw toy Lisanna."

"Ahaha! That's what you call her? And that was a mistake, I'm sorry."

"What's the matter? Lisanna doesn't want you to get her out her panties?" Lucy said wickedly adding fuel to the fire.

"No Luce, It's nothing like that. Look can we just meet?" Natsu said hopefully.

Lucy didn't know how to reply. If she saw him, she'd go crazy! And Sting. What about Sting? Man! Was she losing it?

"I don't know Natsu."

"Please Luce just give me one more chance, I'm regretting losing you and I really wanna see you. If you could just please find it in your heart to forgive me and give me just this one chance just this once I promise I won't make you regret it. If you accept my apology please meet me behind our guild. Just one more chance…"

When Natsu said that, Lucy hang up and began crying. What was she going to do? What if she did hook up with Natsu again? How would Sting feel if he found out? What would he think of her? He'd feel like she used him.

Lucy's pov

It was seven in the night when I decided to walk to my guild. I didn't know why I was going but it seems like my feet had a mind of its own. When I arrived in the back of the guild I was shock and stood there in awe. The trees was decorated in yellow Christmas lights and rose petals decorated the grass leading up to a table for two, laid for a queen with champagne and wine along with different food stock.

"I smelt your scent from a mile away" a husky voice said from behind me. "I thought you'd like something like this."

As I turned around I saw Natsu eyes with flames emitting from them.

Normal pov

"I-'' but before Lucy could reply, a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She missed the warmth of his body, his breath against her skin this made her melt into Natsu.

"Luce I'm really very sorry, please give me a chance to make it right. Please hit me, slap me, use me, treat me badly but let me repent for what I did to you. His breath sent shivers down her spine. Lucy did not reply. When Natsu realize she was not convinced, he let her go and told her 'let's have dinner' to lighten up the mood. She followed him to the table where he held her seat awaiting her to sit and then proceeded to sit himself. The entire dinner was silent; neither of them said a word to each other. The atmosphere was suffocating like there was no air to breathe. Curious as to what happened between Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy finally spoke up. "So what happened to you and your new found relationship?" Lucy air quoted.

Lucy's pov

"I left Lisanna… I know it's wrong, but Lucy I can't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I look I saw only one thing, you. I was confused back then but now I know what I want. And Luce it's you. It's always been you."

Bullshit! Bullshit! If it's always been me then why'd you left me for Lisanna? Why'd you betray me? And if you knew I slept with Sting would you still want me? Do you really think I'd be okay with you leaving me and coming back making me feel like a whore? I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!

My thoughts were going wild. Geez! Why were he such and idiot? But why was he the only one who could make her feel this way? Was it really true she used Sting as a rebound for Natsu? Or did she love him? Did she still love Natsu? Who was it gonna be Natsu or Sting?

Before a word could exit her mouth, Natsu's lips crashed against hers while his hands wrapped around her waist in a tight clutch. Lucy's eyes widen and she was in shock she didn't know what to do. She tried pushing him back but to no avail. When he stopped to breathe, Lucy was dead in her tracks when she heard these word exited Natsu mouth in a very passionate and seductive way.

"Lucy Heartfiliah, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sting's pov

This weird feeling ran through my body. I've been missing Lucy like crazy. Her hair, her voice, the way she smiled, her smell all had me spellbound. I know I said I had to move on but thinking about her this way especially naked and the things we did, just drove me insane. I blushed at my perverted thought and how I always pictured Lucy that way. But she didn't want me in her life right? I meant nothing to her. I wonder if she even thinks of me like I'm constantly thinking about her. Or was I just the toy for the night? I frowned. One thing was for sure, I needed to hear Lucy's voice I needed to hear her tell me off once me. Tell me that that night, my feelings meant nothing to her. I needed to hear these words once more for closure. With that thought, I told my comrades I needed to some fresh air and wandered off to a near village. I came across a high roof top and jumped on top it making myself comfortable. Then I dialled Lucy's number without a thought to spare and waited for her to answer.

Lucy's pov

Natsu said he loved me? He loves me? Was I dreaming? Why was I having mixed emotions right now? No, this was reality. Natsu was holding me in a crushing embrace claiming he loves me. But was he serious? Did he really want me? A wave of depression passed through me as I thought of ways to reject him. After all I slept with Sting and for some reason I believe I have more feelings for him than that which I want to comprehend. Before I could use my vocal chords to say something, my phone rang. Sting? Sting OMG! Wait, why was he calling so late? Did something happen? Did he get hurt? I was too caught up in the possibilities of what might happen to sting I forgot I was still in Natsu's arms.

"Err Lucy, your phone is ringing." Natsu said in a nonchalant voice.

I released myself from the embrace while telling Natsu not to follow me or eavesdrop on my conversation. When I thought it was far enough, I answered the phone.

Sting's pov

"Hello?" I said in a husky voice.

"…Hey" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Umm how are you?" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"It hasn't been that long but I'm okay..." Lucy said and I could tell she was somewhat sad.

"Is something wrong?" I said in a low voice, detecting that she was hurt.

"No…no it's just ump…..why did you call?" that stung.

Then it hit me, I wanted to talk to Lucy about my feelings. There was just no way had I wanted to believe she didn't feel anything for me.

"Lucy…can you just listen to me for a minute please?" I said a bit shaken up by her previous words.

"Sure" was all she said.

I wanted to quarrel and rant & rave and question her about so many things but the right words just didn't seem to leave my mouth at that moment. Instead I said.

"I've been thinking a lot Lucy, like a lot and I don't like, no I hate how things ended between us last night." I said in a low voice full of hurt and depression.

"Stin-'' before she could continue I cut her off.

"Listen, please…Like I was saying, I don't like it. You're like running through my mind 24/7 and I hate the fact that I can't hate you nor forget you. Lucy you're a big part of me ever since what happened and I want you to remain in my life. I want to do this right."

"Sting what are you suggesting?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy…can we atleast start off as friends again and let's see where the future takes us from ther-'' my words got cut short by a voice I'd recognize in the comparison off a million crowd.

"Lucy who're you talking to? Salamander voice rang through my ears like venom.

My entire resolve shattered at that moment. I could her Lucy telling him to leave her for a minute. I gritted my teeth in rage and clenched my fists at the side. What was Lucy doing with that asshole? And why was sting sounding like the one interrupting there time together. Then it hit me like an arrow straight to the chest. I was just a rebound for Natsu and Lucy might be getting what she want from him and I was the asshole interrupting their lives.

"Listen Sting" Lucy's voice broke me out of the trance.

"Are you okay? I mean it's weird to hear your voice in such a disdaining manner?"

This made me angry. Can't she tell I was missing her? Did I not say she was on my mind? She was too caught up with that fire-breathing dummy to even listen to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Rogue's calling. Later."

"Sting! Listen" I cut the line and proceeded to the hotel where I was staying with the gang beyond angry.

Lucy tried to call back 6 times and more but I refused to answer her. After all she was back together with the asshole.

I entered my room and after a hot shower I sat on my bed with my towel covering the lower part of my body while water was dripping from my hair.

"Oyez Sting! Are you okay? You seem angry when you got back." My room door was open revealing Minerva.

I stood up from my bed as she proceeded to close the door behind us and my eyes followed her every move. She sat on my bed crossing her legs and eyeing me down like i was a piece of meat. While her eyes wandered my body, I spoke up.

"What are you doing Minerva?" I questioned still thinking about Natsu and Lucy together and what they might be doing.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? Sting what are you doing?" I was taken aback. "Can't you tell how much I love you? Can't you see the way I look at you? I crave to just hold your hand. Sting I'm in love with you. I've had a crush on you since ever." Minerva protested.

I don't know what came over me. Was it my urge to get back at Lucy or was I just horny? I took my shirt off and began kissing Minerva who looked shocked at first. She replied and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me on top of her in the bed. All my senses seemed to disappear at that moment and all was in my mind was Lucy and Natsu on a bed together like us now. My eyes was still full with fury and as wrong as I knew this was I went along with it not caring to hear my phone ringing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Realization**

Sting's pov

I was at my limit, fed-up, frustrated….just lost to the darkness of Lucy and Natsu. Minerva was about to get rid of my clothing when-

Knock – knock

I felt all my senses returning to my body. Lucy. Oh God! Lucy! I threw Minerva off and rushed to the door.

Normal pov

Rogue walked towards sting's room when his dragon sense smelt the mixture of scents coming from there. He knew something was about to play off. Being Rogue, he was just…curious. On arriving, Rogue knocked on the door and heard shuffling of footsteps and a heave of breathing. 'Be quiet!' was heard from behind the door and he recognizes it to be sting's voice. Rogue on smirked and patiently waited.

Sting's pov

I opened the door to the emotionless face of Rogue. For a minute I stared at him and the yawned.

"Rogue" I said with my eyes low. "It's late, you should get some rest."

"Let me in" was all he said in a monotonous tone.

I panicked a bit but didn't let my feelings show on my features.

"No. I'm gonna rest, tomorrow is gonna be a long day ahead of us."

"You should go to." I said in a boring voice yet anxiety was overwhelming me on the inside. What would Rogue say if he found out Minerva is in my room?

Something surprised me and left me dumbstruck at the moment. I almost saw a smile played on Rogue's lips.

Almost.

Rogue turned and made his way down the hall which made me breathe a sigh of relief. The moment I was about to close the door, Rogue caught me off- guard when he stopped and turned to look me in the eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face was emotionless as ever but I knew he could read me like an open book.

"Tell that whore inside your room you need your rest," he raised an eyebrow.

"Or would you preferred to be entertained?" Before I could reply, Rogue took his leave.

My eyes widened and a bead of sweat trickled down my face. The hairs in my hands stand up and I was in utter shock. Rogue….

I slammed the door and my eyes crossed with Minerva. If looks could kill, she'd be long gone.

"Get out!" was the only words that left my mouth with my eyes low and my hair covering it.

When she didn't complied, I stared at her with flames engulfing from my eyes which was enough to scare her out of my room. As she shut the door, I sighed and laid on my bed. Just what kind of craziness is this? I bathed in the silence of my room and all was heard was my chest heaving when I breathed. I picked up my phone and saw the 12 missed calls from Lucy.

Right now I wasn't in the mood for anything not even food.. I switched off my phone and fell into a deep sleep.

Lucy's pov

He didn't answer. My mood was mixed. Sadness, depression, regret and a slight rage overcame me.

Sting…Why can't you understand sometimes? Why is it that there are always more bad times than good times with you? Did I really fall this hard for you? Or did I just want the pleasure of seeing you naked again? Since when was I so overwhelm by your existents?

I wish…i just wish we could talk in out, I wish things could be like that night….forever, when we had no care in the world.

Please just give me one chance to explain.

"Lucy" a soft voice whispered behind me.

This snapped me back to reality.

"Natsu, what's the matter" I said letting the depression show on my features.

"Who was that?"

"Since when did you become my father to question me?"

"I was just asking Lucy." He said slightly hurt.

I soften up when I saw the pout on his face.

"Lucy, about what I said, do you have an answer?" Natsu said with hope in his eyes.

That reminded me about everything that just took place. Could I really tell Natsu about Sting and I?

The real question was: Was there still a Sting and I?

"Natsu, I'm no one second choice, I'm worth more than that and honestly I do still love you….but I'm not gonna be with you.

When you grow up and realize that you can't always get what you want after you test out all the options. I'd rather be with someone who loves me than someone who I love.

Natsu I maybe love you, but I think I'm in love with someone else. Someone that I want to be with and I know deep down he might like me back.

I'm sorry."

With that said I ran off into the night sky not bothering to hear the yell from Natsu shouting out my name in full boom! Tears were streaming down my face.

This was reality. It's no fairy tale.

I rushed to my home but before I could make my arrival, I stopped when I heard Gajeel called out my name and Levy rushing towards me.

"Lucy-Chan are you okay? You seem hurt!" said levy in the sweet soft tone.

"Yo! Bunny-girl what's with that lame ass expression?" said Gajeel.

I laughed at their comments and action. This light up my mood and made me forget Sting and Natsu for a moment.

"Why don't you guys come inside and get comfy? I'd make you my famous pepper roti and we'd talk about it?" I said with a smile.

They both nodded and made their way in my house.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy and Gajeel were together. This made me felt contempt somehow. I was really happy for both of them.

"Ne Lulu-Chan why were you crying?" Levy asked innocently.

Maybe I should tell them the truth.

"Gajeel…..Levy I had sex with Sting Eucliffe."

….Blink Blink*

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

I went on to explain everything to them the bet, stranger at the bar, how it was, my feelings, how Sting left for a year, Natsu confession.

"Levy I'm missing him so much. I just want to see him and talk to him just this once….this once I wanna clear everything up and tell him how I feel."

"Then go do it bunny girl." Gajeel exclaimed.

I sobbed.

"How? How? I don't even know where he went to and I just long for him so bad"

I was like a big cry baby.

"Lulu calm down…please lu we'd find him…" Levy said in a comforting tone.

"Levyyyyyy" I hugged her tightly and wept.

"Sigh. Calm down bunny girl I'd just sniff him out for you so-'' I didn't let him finish as I pulled him into a tight hug also crushing both of them.

"Will you really Gajeel-san?" he nodded.

I let go of both of them.

"Alright lulu-chan Gajeel and I are gonna go k? it's getting late. Take some rest and tomorrow we'd go looking for Sting-kun."

"Goodnight guys."

They left. Before I fell asleep his name rang through my mind. Sting….

The next day.

It was mid-day already. Gajeel managed to pick up Sting scent and we were almost to our destination. I was nervous to see him. He wasn't answering my calls nor communicating with me in any way :(

I wasn't willing to face him. What was he thinking? What would be the circumstances I'd meet him under? Will he accept my feelings?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a crashing sound. My eyes widen. A dark guild? Here?

Gajeel got into a fighting position and Levy and I followed in suit. It was clear we were out numbered.

"Tch well well Look what we have. Pathetic mages of Fairy tail."

I gritted my teeth. No one looks down on our guild.

"You're gonna pay for your ignorance."

"Iron Fist!" the fight begun.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Levy took out six members while Gajeel randomly knocked out the majority.

"Alirght! My turn!" I rushed towards the group that ran towards the forest.

"LUCY!"

"Don't worry guys! I got this!" I gave them thumbs up before focusing my attention to the enemies in front of me.

"OPEN THE GATES TO THE LION: LOKE."

"You rang" Loke popped out knocking out three members while I Luck Kicked the rest.

"YES! We did it!" I smiled in victory.

I was proud that we defeated them.

"A celebration is in order Lucy." Loke grabbed my hands in his and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Perv" I pulled away but he hugged me crushing his face on my boobs.

"LUCYYYYYYYY"

"Sighh* Lokeee you-''

"Ahem" the coloured drain from my face.

"S-Sting." My eyes widen.

I forced Loke gate to close. I stared at Sting. He was leaning on a tree with his arms folded.

His eyes never left mines. We stood there staring at each other neither moving a muscle. I wanted to rush towards him and pulled him into a tight hug but his expression scared me.

He looked pissed and rage was softly breaking in that straight face he tried to mask his feelings.

"LuLu-chan" levy was the one to break this tense atmosphere. Gajeel followed right behind as she rushed towards me and tightly hugged me.

"I was so worried" Levy sniffed however my eyes never left Sting.

Gajeel turned his attention to where I was staring.

"Finally found him huh?"

Sting raised his eyebrow out of confusion.

"OYE! Don't act like I'm not here! What's a 2nd rate guild like Fairy Tail doing here?"

His expression was straight. Before I could reply, Gajeel beat me to it.

"Said's the one who slept with a member from this 'Second rate guild'"

Levy Sting and I faces were red like a tomato.

"Yo-You told them?" Sting said shocked.

"Eeeepzz! Gajeel let's give them some time." Gajeel nodded and followed Levy.

The silence that flowed between us was disturbing. At that moment all I wanted to do was hug sting and tell him how I felt. However I decided against it.

"Oi blondie! Are you gonna stand there whole day and stare into space? Well? What the hell were you all doing here making so much noise?"

That hit a nerve.

"You're blonde too! And…i…..we were just passing through." I looked away. Should I tell him we came looking for him? No. What if he laughs at me?

"….Okay well bye blondie" He turned around to make his leave.

"No Wait!"

He turned around slanted. "What is it blondie?"

Why was he acting like this? Like we were strangers? Like nothing happened?

I let go of my pride and ran to him. My hands circled his waist and I tightly hugged him like we haven't seen each other in forever. Sting, shocked at this let his hands swing loose by his side.

"I…I missed you Sting." His eyes refused to meet mines.

What Sting did shocked me. He removed my hands from around him and made a 5 feet distance between us.

"Tch. Don't get so close blondie. Your fire-breathing boyfriend would get jealous"

What the hell was he speaking about?

"Sting!"

"Blondie!"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Lucy! Your Lucy!" Sting eyes widen.

"Tch. Look I'm not in the mood for games today."

"Sting what are you talking about? I came here to see you…" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

He looked at me confuffled

"To see me? What for? To tell me I was Natsu's rebound? That you two are together? That I was a toy to you?" He yelled. Rage, hurt and jealousy was clearly seen through his eyes.

Sting…

"Sting that's-"

"I THOUGHT YOU CARED! I was a stupid dumbass for thinking that but somehow I hoped so! I called to tell you how I was feeling only to hear that you're with him! Well Congrats Miss Heartfiliah. You got what you wanted right? Natsu is yours. I'm glad I was of some use to you-''

I slapped him. Sting was surprised. He pushed his hand in his pocket and his hair covered his eyes.

Tears were flowing down my face.

"Sting Eucliffe, I love you."


End file.
